Unforgiven
by Midnight
Summary: Gambit reflects slightly on his life as he travels the Antarctic after being left by Rogue.


Authors Note: I don't own gambit or anyone. They belong to Marvel. Like em and dislike them. "The Unforgiven" belongs to Metallica

Unforgiven

By Midnight

__

New blood joins this earth

And quickly he's subdued

Through constant pained disgrace

The young boy learns their rules

Remy Lebeau A.K.A. Gambit sat on the cold frozen earth of Antarctica. He watched slowly as Rogue flew away yelling out for her to come back, to let him explain and apologize. His voice eventually became hoarse and Rogue disappeared from his sight. He kneeled down in the snow and wrapped his trench coat tightly around his body. He knew the coat would provide little protection from the winds and snow, but he got up to travel anyway. Slowly Gambit moved through the snow, one foot at a time, searching for a place to hide from the elements. He began to start remembering things that he had long since tried to forget. The times when he was a child on the streets pick-pocketing and stealing from some of the stores to survive. The times he would spend just relaxing after a good meal that was in his belly and mostly the times where he was so hungry he felt as though his stomach was eating him alive. Gambit's stomach in turn growled slightly in hunger. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten anything, but truthfully her didn't much care. He had gone long times with out food in his youth and he could again. 

He remembered as a child how he quickly learned the rules of the streets. Keep to yourself, don't go with strangers who want to help, and stay away from Jason and Michael. Funny how he can still remember their names, those two boys who ruled the streets and punished those who didn't pay for living on the streets. He couldn't remember the price, but he always would remember the punishment. He forgot to pay a total of four times in his childhood. Once when he was four and he received a beating so bad that he couldn't sit for a week. The next time he was introduced to a chain. How he remembered the pain of that thing smacking up against his back, but he learned after a few times to push the pain away. The third time they took him to a river and held him underwater until he almost drowned. That one didn't scar him Physically, but emotionally was a different story. At that time in his life he had wished he was strong enough to beat those two boys the way they beat him. The forth time was unforgivable. They had used red hot pokers to brand him in a way on several places. They claimed he was now the Prince of torture and that anytime they wanted to they could beat the living shit out of him. 

A few years later he was blessed with finding Jean Luc Lebeau, a king on thieves. He soon became the prince of thieves. He never saw Jason and Michael again after that, but later learned that when Jean Luc found out what they did, he made sure they would never hurt another again. Thieves rarely kill unless necessary, or so he was taught. Soon he made his home with Jean Luc and Henry, his new older brother. Even their they had their rules, but these rules were more civilized then the streets. 

Remy snorted slightly as he walked. Those were the days. Living from day to day in happiness with his family, never truly having to be afraid of hunger or beatings. Even though he loved Jean Luc, he knew a piece of him died every time he was beaten' by those two boys and that piece never truly grew back. 

__

With time this child draws in

This whipping boy done wrong

Deprived of all his thoughts

The young man struggles on and on He's known

A vow unto his own

That never from this day

His will they'll take away.

Gambit continued to walk remembering things in his past, the times he spent stealing from the candy shop as a child while Belladonna told the storekeeper of grand adventures. The times he and Belladonna would spend hours just walking around. Mostly he remembered the times he spent practicing to use his skills and agility to steal. He loved that life style, not to fast, yet never boring. But quickly as it had come, he was just as quickly sent away. He hadn't mean to hurt Belladonna's brother, but he knew that their would be those who disliked their joining together. 

He left New Orleans all together and made himself a vow that he wouldn't let anyone get inside again. he couldn't afford to be hurt like that again. Later he traveled and found a man to help him, Sinister. A name he hated more then anything in the world. The name that was the reason behind him being in this could snowy, earth. He had Sinister turn down his powers and in return he did small favors for Sinister. If only he had known about the Morlock tunnels a few minutes earlier. Then he could have warned then to flee, but it was to late and he faced the punishment for it all. Gambit cursed himself after that, he hated himself for leading those assassins into a tunnel of innocent mutants. He traveled the world looking for a way to repay those mutants, but found little. He soon came across Storm, a young mutant or so he thought. They traveled around. Eventually She brought him to a place where he would soon call his home. In truth he never was able to call it home, but they welcomed him for the most part. He was an outsider, the loner in the group. He would go on missions and train with the rest, but he always felt that he was never wanted. 

The most painful memory for him is the time he met rogue and they began their never ending game of Flirting with each other. Then in the end she left him the same as everyone else. In total truth he could blame he for leaving him. He would have left his pathetic ass behind too, but it hurt him to the core that she hadn't been able to see that he cared deeply for her or how he was tricked by sinister to lead that massacre. 

Then there was his friends, the X-Men. He didn't blame them wither for leaving or finding him guilty, but it hurt that after everything he had done, in so many years, they held a trail. An unfair trial he might add, he had no way o defending himself, of explaining what happened. Only Rogue could have done that, but she didn't look any deeper then whether or not he did it. The X-men, the family he came to trust and care for, had left him, had betrayed him and broke his soul in half. He doubt their was any way, if he got out of this mess, that he would find a way to heal his soul again. But he never knew, things always mend, hopefully.

__

They dedicate their lives

To running all of his

He tries to please them all 

This bitter man he is

Throughout his life the same

He's battled constantly

The fight he can not win

A tired man they see no longer cares

The old man then prepares

To die regretfully

That old man here is me.

Gambit again walked further and further till his legs gave out from beneath him. He felt suddenly to tired to go on. Not only his body, but his very soul. It shouted out for him to just stop and let it all go. For the first time he was starting to give up without a fight. He no longer had anything worth fighting for. He no longer cared if he lived or died, because all his family had left him. Though in him was a spot for that undying hope that maybe this was another one of his bizarre nightmares. He looked up at the sky hoping to see the blackbird, storm, or rogue. None came back. Yeah, that's it. he was dreaming. No way in hell this could be real. Gambit quickly banished the thought. 'Never been to much for Denial, shouldn't start know.' He thought and continue to walk through the endless piles of snow.

He was labeled a murder. A scoundrel that they had all fought against. He had a label for them right at that second, well two most of all. To storm, the sister he never had, he labeled her a deserter and to Rogue he couldn't think of the label he wanted to give her. So many popped into his mind, Betrayer, traitor, hypocrite, but mostly he was angry that she had done things in her past as bad as he and still she left him. He eventually shook the labels way and continued walking. When he could walk no longer, he fell to the ground wrapping the coat even tighter around his body

__

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never be

Never see

Won't see what might have been

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never free

Never me

So I dub thee unforgiven

'Shoulda said something.' He thought. 'could have gotten rid of all this If only I had said something before.' He said to himself as he continued. 'stop Remy, you didn't and dings ain't changing. Face it Cajun, you messed up and now ya gonna pay de fat, disgraceful piper.' He said and sighed as he continued to walk. . As he slowly felt his body shut down and he grew tired, he saw a blue light in front of him. 'An angel' he thought, but just as quickly as it had shown, it disappeared and he fell into a peaceful sleep as someone picked him up.

__

You labeled me

I'll label you

So I dub thee unforgiven


End file.
